LoSH Conversations
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: A collection of hilarious short snippets of conversations between the Legion members. Pairings will vary. Warning: Lots of OOC-ness!
1. You're a Cat Person?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. I should be working on Dare right now. I'm just venturing off a little.

I got braces a few days ago, so my mouth is really sore, along with my head.

These are incredibly SHORT little conversations in the Legion. SHORT being the key word here.

--

Phantom Girl: Is that a cat? looks at stuffed cat on bed Is that a kitty calendar? YOU'RE A CAT PERSON??

Timber Wolf:…No?

Cham: :barges into TW's room: YOU'RE A CAT PERSON? How?

Timber Wolf:…It's a long and complicated story…

Phantom Girl: We have time.

Cosmic Boy (over speaker): All legionnaires report to the bridge.

Phantom Girl: Go on

Timber Wolf: When I was little, I had this kitty.

Phantom Girl: ….

Timber Wolf: He was named Mr. Fuzzles. I loved him so much :eyes well up:

Phantom Girl: ….

Timber Wolf: We had the most beautiful connection, but one day…My dog, Mr. Woofers…HE ATE MR. FUZZLES :cries:

Phantom Girl: :pats Timber Wolf on the back:

Cham: I'm surprised he didn't eat you for naming him that!

--

This is first one. I'm taking requests for conversations, mostly because I won't be able to think of prompts. Ya'll know me- I'll take any non-slash, non-offending in any way, non-lemon request! I WILL NOT write TW and PG being paired up with any other people...

Please leave a review!


	2. Will You Be My Halloweenie?

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

moonie44foreternity wanted an SG/CB1…Here goes nothing! I hope you like it Jan!

--

Cosmic Boy: Saturn Girl! Wait!

Saturn Girl: :turns around: Yes, Rokk?

Cosmic Boy: I wanted to ask you something.

Saturn Girl: Alright…

Cosmic Boy: :gets down on one knee: Will you be my Halloweenie?

Saturn Girl: I will be no one's weenie! :is offended:

Superman: :walks in: I think he means Valentine.

Cosmic Boy: That's it! Imra, be my Valentiny!

Saturn Girl: Do I look tiny to you?

Cosmic Boy: No! Not at all!

Superman: :bursts out laughing:

Cosmic Boy: :glares at Superman:

Superman: Sorry!

Saturn Girl: :shakes head: You're an idiot, Rokk. But, I would love to be your Valentine.

--

Aww! That's kinda cute!

Please leave a prompt! Reviews are nice too!


	3. Brainy Goes Dancin!

**Disclaimer: **Who do I look like? DC Comics?

Cleome45 wanted a conversation where Brainy goes dancing.

--

Brainy: What will it take to erase any record of me being here?

Registration Guy: Duh…

Brainy: Will my FRIEND be of any help? :slides a bank note on the desk:

Registration Guy: I don't believe I follow, Sir.

Brainy: :sighs as he adds another dollar bill: Capiche?

Registration Guy: Um…

Brainy: Whatever :walks away:

Registration Guy: Have fun!

Brainy: :walks to dance floor:

Announcer: Contestant 45, Querl Dox! Give him a warm welcome!

Brainy: :walks onto dance floor: I will be performing The Robot


	4. Emperex

**Disclaimer:** LEAVE ME ALONE! Do I look like I own anything?? :sob: Just kidding!

**My buddy DisasterCode7 wanted a conversation between Imperiex and Empress…LOLZ. I'm still thinking about how to do moonie44foreternity's…Give me some time, Jan.**

**--**

Imperiex: Fire thruster cannons! Now!

Emerald Empress: :walks into bridge: What's going on?

Imperiex: Just the usual :shrug: A couple of planets, a few billion people, y'know.

Emerald Empress: :groan: Don't I! :sits next to Imperiex: Have you found my slimeballs of ex-teammates?

Imperiex: :is nervous: Yes…

Emerald Empress: :shoots upward angrily:

Imperiex: Please, calm down darling!

Emerald Empress: :calms down: What did you call me?

Imperiex: :gulps: Darling?

Emerald Empress: Well, why?

Imperiex: Because I-

Emerald Empress: :pulls Imperiex up from his chair into a kiss:

--

Kinda abrupt, and not that funny….I know. I hope you guys like it (kind of)

Please review!


	5. Brainy Makes a Move on Supergirl

**Disclaimer: **I don't feel like telling you that I don't own LoSH. Deal with it. :P

This is a request from moonie44foreternity/lauraforever. He wanted Brainy to try and come on to Supergir/Kara (from Smallville), TRY being the keyword here. I actually don't support Brainy/Supergirl, but the idea seemed pretty amusing. Thanks for your help, Jan!

--

Kara: :looks around: Where am I? :notices Brainy: Hi!

Brainy: Hello… Cupid called. He says to tell you I need my heart back.

Kara: Excuse me?

Brainy: I'm sorry…You must be going to Hell, because it's a sin to look that good.

Kara: o.O

Brainy: Is your name Gillette? ...because you're the best a man can get.

Kara: No…I'm Kara, you?

Brainy: I'm in heaven, because there's an angel in front of me….

Kara: Are you high or something?

Brainy: High on LUUUUUUUUUUUV… If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever.

Kara: …

Brainy: I think I can die happy now, because I've just seen a piece of heaven.

Kara: :slaps Brainy and walks away:

Brainy: :calls to Kara: It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one that tripped me.

--

LOLZ. Brainy and Violet are up next!

Please leave a prompt or review! Cookies if you do both!


	6. Brainy and Violet Cookin' Up Some Fun

Disclaimer: Me, myself nor I hold possession of LoSH and its prolific subsidiaries

**Disclaimer: **Me, myself nor I hold possession of LoSH and its prolific subsidiaries. Duh…

**Author's Note: **LP wanted a Brainy/Vi conversation.

--

Violet: Brainy…

Brainy: Yes, Violet?

Violet: There's something I've wanted to ask you for a VERY long time.

Brainy: :hopeful look: Yes?

Violet: I have this watermelon and these strawberries…

Brainy: :??: Go on..

Violet: I want to :puts arms around Brainy and moves hands along his back:

Brainy: /\ /\

Violet: Which button do I press for puree?

--

LOLZ. I hope you guys liked this!

Please leave a review!


	7. Home Economics

**Disclaimer: **If you're that obsessed with me not owning LoSH, look at the previous chappies for the disclaimer

--

Phantom Girl: Timber Wolf…

Timber Wolf: Yes?

Phantom Girl: I was wondering…

Timber Wolf: :sigh: Yes?

Phantom Girl: Since you cook and all…

Timber Wolf: I do.

Phantom Girl: Do you clean the toilets for fun too?

--

Short...

Please review!!


	8. Saint Patrick's Day

**Disclaimer:** If I owned LoSH, well… A lot of things in this world would be different.

**Author's Note:** I'm having a horrible case of writers' block… I'm trying to get over it, so I decided to work on this fic again. Props to Gemina for the conversation idea :D

--

Violet walked up to Brainy, giggling. "Heya Brainy!" she snorted.

"Greetings, Violet," Brainy didn't look up from his lab work.

Violet bent a little and pinched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Brainy jumped up in pain. "What was that for?"

"Well, you aren't wearing green," Violet responded. "It's St. Patrick's Day!"

"… I do _not_ have time for old silly customs such as 'Saint Patrick's Day'," Brainy said, rolling his eyes.

"You could at least wear green, y'know," Violet pulled out a green mardi gras necklace. "Just so you don't get pinched by the other legionnaires."

Brainy coughed as she brought it to his face.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"No –cough- thing –cough-," Brainy wheezed. "Just get the –cough- green –cough- out of here!"

"…" Violet was confused. She tossed the green necklace aside. "… Brainy, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Brainy regained his posture.

"I don't believe that," Violet replied. "Are you, like, allergic to green or something?"

"… No…" Brainy said, a blush crawling up his neck.

"Seriously?" Violet asked, stifling a laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Brainy said protectively. "I… just…"

"Brainy, you're skin is green. You can't tell me that you're allergic to your skin. Or to me! I wear green!" Violet exclaimed.

"Mine skin's not green. It is merely an allusion to the naked eye. And I'm not allergic to all greens, like the ones you wear, just metallic green," Brainy shuddered.

"Weird…" Violet looked left, then right. "Y'know, the Legion's going our for a few round of drinks to celebrate the holiday and all. You wanna come?"

"As long as Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy aren't," Brainy laughed. Violet joined him.

--

Wow. It's been a while... Thanks for reading :)


End file.
